Paladin
by MacGateFan
Summary: I've read Heroes fix its so I decided to try my own hand at one. This is complete with DanJan Shippyness. If you read it, please review.


Title: Paladin

Rating: PG-13

Author: Mac Dedication: This fanfic is dedicated to my beta reader, Jenn. Thank you so much for your kind words, helpful hints and suggestion. You rock!

Disclaimers: All characters and ideas are property of MGM, Gekko Productions and many others who aren't me. However, this whole story plot belongs to me but I'm not getting any profit from it.

Note from the author: **PALADIN 1. A paragon of chivalry; a heroic champion.** Oh, and this is a Heroes Fix It complete with Dan/Jan Shippyness! :o)

* * *

"We need a medic!" Daniel cried out. He glanced over at Janet's form. She was so still. "God, don't do this to me. Janet, please hold on! I love you!"

"Dan...iel. I don't think... I can... hurts too much."

He brushed a few strands of hair from her face. "You can do it. I'm never going to leave your side."

"DANIEL!" Janet exclaimed, getting a shot of adrenaline. "Simon!"

"Simon, can you hear me?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah. I'm all right for the moment. The pain's eased considerably. I won't be able to sit up on my own, though."

Daniel nodded. He desperately fought the tears that were threatening to spill out and clicked on his radio. "I need some help over here! Frasier and Wells are down and I can't move them by myself." The only answers were gunfire and staff weapon blasts.

"Daniel, get Simon out of here and come back for me. I'll be fine, I promise. I won't... won't leave you or Cassie. Please! Just get him out of here."

"I..."

"Please, Daniel! For me!"

"All right, Janet," he replied, pulling her equipment closer to her and giving her more gauze to hold to her chest.

"What... are you... doing?" she asked, her breath becoming more and more labored.

Daniel pulled off his vest and laid it across her. "If you want me to leave you alone, then you're going to wear this. No arguments! I love you, Janet, and I don't want to lose you."

"I love you too, Daniel," she whispered.

He brushed a kiss on her forehead, then moved over to Simon. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Simon muttered. He winced and gasped in pain as Daniel helped him up.

They had gone about 10 feet when another staff weapon blast hit way too close. The pair went down in a heap, Daniel striking his head on a rock. He lost consciousness momentarily and when he came to, Simon was looking down at him in worry.

"DanielJackson!"

"Teal'c! Help him," he said, pointing to Simon, I have to go back for Janet!"

"Very well, I will let MajorCarter know."

Daniel looked around for signs of Jack. He could at least get some back up. And why would Teal'c say he would tell Sam. "Where's Jack?"

"You must retrieve DoctorFrasier before more Jaffa arrive."

Without another word, Daniel went back to her, idly wondering why Teal'c had just avoided his question. When he arrived back to where he left her, the tears finally spilled out. She was gone! The only evidence she had even been there was the gauze.

"JANET!" He cried. "JANET!"

He looked up to his right to see a Jaffa half carrying and half dragging her across the ground. She was struggling as best as she could. Daniel was beyond pissed now. He grabbed a staff weapon off the ground, and aimed.

The shot hit the Jaffa square in the back and he went down. Daniel rushed over to them. Unfortunately, the Jaffa wasn't out of commission yet and grabbed Daniel by the neck. The Jaffa's grip was just too strong and he felt himself losing consciousness for the second time that day.

"Janet... I'm sorry."

Janet wasn't too happy with that Jaffa right now. First, it dragged her away from her resting place. The place Daniel would find her, and now it was choking him to death. She quickly grabbed the staff weapon Daniel had dropped and swung into the Jaffa's head. As soon as he let go of Daniel, she fired it right in the symbiote pouch.

"Daniel?" she said, shaking him. "Daniel, come on! I can't leave this place without you!"

His eyes opened and he was looking up at an angel. "Are we dead?" he whispered.

"Hardly," she replied. "Can you move?"

Instead of responding, Daniel began to cough. "Damn Jaffa."

He was finally able to stand and he helped her up. "I think all my adrenaline is going away, Daniel," she told him. "I don't know how much longer I can stay upright."

"Don't worry about it. I've got you."

There didn't seem to be any Jaffa at the gate, or SG teams, for that matter. "What the hell?"

"Daniel!"

He jumped in surprise. "Ferretti!"

"Sorry, man. We were just waiting under orders from Teal'c. He said you and Dr. Frasier were still out here." He glanced at them. "You two okay?"

"We've been better," Daniel replied.

"The point is, you're both alive. Let's get out of here."

Ferretti was about to head for the DHD when Daniel stopped him. "Where's Jack?"

"Don't know," he said, running for the DHD.

Janet looked up at Daniel. "What's wrong?" she asked

"I have a sinking feeling that we lost a lot more than this place, Janet."

* * *

"Sergeant!" 

"It's SG-3's iris code, Sir! Major Ferretti says they have Dr. Jackson and Dr. Frasier."

Hammond nodded. "Open the iris!" he exclaimed, rushing down to the Gateroom where a medical team was standing by.

Teal'c stood stoicly by as well. "GeneralHammond. I trust Breggman is out of the way? I do not think DanielJackson will want to be on camera currently."

"It's been taken care of, Teal'c. After I spoke to the President regarding Breggman's behavior, he changed his mind immediately and is going to come here personally with a new crew to get the job done right."

Before the two could continue their conversation, Daniel came tumbling through with arms full of Janet Frasier. The medical team immediately took over. He sighed warily, but still looked unsteady on his feet. Teal'c was at his side.

"DanielJackson."

"Hey, Teal'c," he replied. "I think I'm going to pass out now."

General Hammond watched silently as Teal'c lay Daniel on a gurney. He took a deep breath. From what Airman Wells said, Doctor Jackson had saved two lives today without regard to his own. "Yes, Teal'c?" he replied. He almost didn't hear the man speak up because he was so lost in thought.

"What are you currently thinking?"

"Why am I not surprised?" He shrugged. "Perhaps you should check on Major Carter, Teal'c."

Teal'c nodded. "I will immediately."

* * *

Sam was staring at her reflection in the mirror when Teal'c arrived in the locker room. He walked over and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "MajorCarter." 

"He's in a coma, Teal'c. Dr. Warner isn't sure when, or even if, he'll wake up."

"O'Neill is strong. He will fight with everything he has."

She turned to face him. "What about Daniel and Janet? Are they all right?"

"DanielJackson saved the lives of both she and AirmanWells while receiving a head injury. However, DoctorFrasier was hit with a staff weapon blast. I am uncertain as to her current condition."

Sam took a deep breath. This had to be one of the worst days in her life! First her CO gets shot, then Breggman wants her to chat about what happened while she was trying to compose herself, and now Daniel and Janet were injured. Two of her closest friends in the entire world.

"I need to see them." At Teal'c's nod, she followed him to the infirmary.

Daniel was just coming to when they arrived. He looked severely agitated. "Let me go! I just want to know if she's all right! Please!"

"Daniel!" Sam exclaimed, rushing to his. "Teal'c went to find out for you, just calm down!"

"Sam?"

She held tightly to her friend's hand. "You know how strong Janet is. I'm sure she's fine."

"Yeah..." He looked around again. "Where's Jack? I haven't seen him see we gated to the planet."

Sam took a deep breath. "He was hit by a staff weapon blast too, Daniel." Sam saw his widen and grief pass over them. "I won't lie to you. He's not doing well. He slipped into a coma after surgery. Dr. Warner and his staff are keeping a close eye on him."

Before Daniel could respond, Teal'c returned. "It pleases me to inform you, DanielJackson, that Doctor Frasier is doing well. In fact, she will not rest until she speaks with you. DoctorWarner has agreed to let you go on the condition that you are taken in a wheelchair."

"Let's go then," Daniel replied, sitting up.

"Daniel," Sam warned as she held him steady.

"I'm fine. I just got up too fast." Sam just glanced over at Teal'c, who shrugged.

* * *

"Janet, please just take the pain medicine." 

She winced. "Not until I talk to Daniel."

Dr. Warner sighed in relief when the man in question entered the private room. "Dr. Jackson, no more than five minutes. She needs her rest."

"I promise."

Sam gave both her friends a smile, then joined Teal'c in inquiring about Jack's condition.

"Daniel! I'm so happy you're all right," she said, taking his hand in hers.

He kissed her softly on the lips. "I'm happy to see you alive as well. When that blast hit you, time almost stood still. I couldn't breath, I couldn't focus on what was going on around me. I just wanted to make sure you were all right." Daniel looked down at his hands. "I almost forgot about Wells."

"Daniel look at me. You didn't forget about him. Or me. Don't dwell on it because we're both alive." She smiled as Daniel nodded. "Is everyone else all right? Sam, Colonel O'Neill, Teal'c?"

"Sam and Teal'c are great, but Jack's in a coma. Dr. Warner doesn't believe he'll pull through."

Janet could hear the hurt in his voice. "Daniel, if there's one person on this Earth who's as stubborn as you, it's Jack O'Neill. He'll be fine."

"Janet!" Daniel said when he saw her flinch in pain.

"I'm fine, just get Michael in here please. I've waited too long for my medication."

He nodded again and kissed her hand. "I'll be right back. I love you."

"I love you, too!"

* * *

Sam was leaning against the wall when Daniel was wheeled out of the room. His face looked even more pale than it did before he saw Janet. She smiled at the nurse and took over pushing him. 

"Daniel?"

He cleared his throat. "Sam, I want to see Jack."

"But, Daniel."

"Please!"

She could never resist a plea like that so, instead of following Dr. Warner's instructions, she took him to Jack's private room. That's where they found Teal'c in the midst of Kel-no-Reem. The pair entered as quietly as possible, but the Jaffa heard them.

"MajorCarter," he said, not opening his eyes, "did DoctorWarner not state that DanielJackson be returned to the infirmary after his visit with DoctorFrasier?"

"Yeah, but how do you refuse those eyes?" she muttered.

Daniel was able to sit with Jack a total of 10 minutes and then his headache returned with a vengeance. Sam and Teal'c noticed and they immediately took him back to the infirmary. However, the outburst from Dr. Warner never came. He just nodded to them and sent a nurse over to help them settle the exhausted archaeologist into bed.

General Hammond joined a little after Daniel had fallen asleep. "Major Carter, Teal'c," he said with a nod. "I just came back from checking in on Dr. Frasier and Colonel O'Neill. How's Dr. Jackson doing?"

"Dr. Warner seems to think he'll be fine by morning. The concussion he received wasn't too severe."

"That's good to hear. How is doing emotionally?"

Sam gulped around the lump in her throat. "That's another story, Sir. Excuse me."

Before Hammond could say more, Sam was out the door. "GeneralHammond. Is there any way to contact JacobCarter? He would most probably be the best qualified to help MajorCarter."

"I think that can be arranged, Teal'c. Although, I believe you're doing a fantastic job yourself. Don't think that because you're not from this planet, we don't consider you a friend."

"Thank you, GeneralHammond," Teal'c replied. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I am going to continue Kel-no-Reem in ColonelO'Neill's room."

Hammond had just finish speaking with the Tokr'a regarding Jacob Carter when a call came through from the surface. "Sir, Cassandra Frasier is on her way down to the infirmary. You said you wanted to be contacted when she arrived."

"Thank you, Sergeant."

He entered the infirmary to find Cassandra speaking in quiet tones with Daniel. Hammond was happy to see that the coloring was back in the young man's face. "Dr. Jackson," he said. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better, thank you, General."

"Hi." Hammond gave the teenager a hug. "Daniel was just telling me about Mom and Jack. Will you come with me when I go see them?"

Hammond nodded. "Of course I will, Cassie."

"I'll be back later, Daniel. I promise."

Daniel smiled. "Thanks, Cass," he replied.

As soon as they were out in the hall, Cassie burst into tears. "I'm sorry," she said. "I just didn't want to cry in front of Daniel. I know how sensitive he can be. Are Mom and Jack going to be all right?"

"Your Mother is fine. She just needs plenty of rest. As for Jack. Did Daniel tell you he was in a coma?"

"Yeah, but I have to admit when my Mom was trying to tell me what one was, I didn't pay much attention to her."

Hammond gave a chuckle. "Let me explain it to you before we go in to see Jack."

* * *

Daniel was up on his feet the next morning. He had a few things to accomplish before going to visit Jack and Janet. He also had to stop by Sam's lab and have a chat with his friend. She had been exceedingly quiet when she came to visit him the night before. 

He knocked on the door frame to find her so lost in thought that she didn't hear. "Sam!" The only time he saw her move so fast was when they had those Atonich armbands on. "I'm sorry," he said sheepishly.

"It's all right."

Daniel knelt down and helped her pick up all the papers that had gone flying with her. He quickly grabbed her hand and she looked up at him. "Sam, this has been especially hard on you considering..."

"Considering what, Daniel?" she asked, standing up. "I'm fine."

"Damn it! Stop it, Sam! Considering the fact that your best friend was almost killed two days ago! Considering the fact that the man you love is in a coma!"

That last sentence really caught Sam's attention. "Daniel, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but I don't want to go there. Not right now."

Daniel sighed. He was going to let it go for right now. "Fine. I came to ask you if you'd like to chip in and get Jack and Janet some flowers."

"Sure," Sam replied, fishing through her pockets for some money. "This is all I have with me today. I was going to stop at the bank on the way home. I can give you more tomorrow."

"Great. That should be more than enough. I'm headed to the mess hall for coffee so I'll see ya later." Sam nodded, distracted again. Daniel shook his head and left her to her thoughts.

When Daniel arrived at Jack's private room, Teal'c was standing in the hallway. "DanielJackson."

"What's going on?" he asked.

"It pleases me to inform you that O'Neill has awakened. DoctorWarner and his staff are currently examining him."

Daniel grinned. "That's great news! How long has he been conscious?"

Before Teal'c could respond, the door opened. "Teal'c, you may go in now," Dr. Warner said. He turned to Daniel. "Ah, Dr. Jackson. How are you feeling?"

"Excellent now!"

"Uh, not too long, gentlemen. He needs his rest." But his comment seemed to fall on deaf ears.

"Why do I even bother?" he muttered, heading back to the infirmary.

"According to Dr. Warner, I was just about to be sent to the happy bouncy hunting ground of doom," Jack said the minute Daniel entered the room.

Daniel stared at him. "He did not."

"Well, not in so many words. So, what'd I miss?"

Teal'c responded, "DanielJackson saved both DoctorFrasier and AirmanWells from death."

"Teal'c," Daniel said, blushing slightly.

"I am merely stating the truth, DanielJackson. According to MajorFerretti, you showed great strength and courage. I too witnessed this as you went back to save DoctorFrasier."

Jack looked up at his friend. "That's nothing to be ashamed of, Danny Boy."

Daniel nodded. It wasn't that he was ashamed, really. He just hated being in the spotlight for something like that. He did what everyone would have done his position. There was no need to put him on a pedestal.

Since Daniel seemed embarrassed by the conversation, Jack changed the subject. "How is Janet doing?"

"She's doing good," Daniel replied, a smile appearing on his face.

"Do I hear wedding bells ringing?"

Teal'c's eyebrow raised. "O'Neill, are you experiencing ringing in your ears? Perhaps I should get DoctorWarner."

"We went through this before, Teal'c," Jack said. "It's an expression."

Daniel answered, "Maybe. We want to talk to Cassie before we make any decisions."

"No doubt she'd agree with it, but it's nice of you guys to include her in the discussion." Jack tried to stifle a yawn, but didn't succeed. "I enjoyed the visit, but..."

"Sure thing. It's good to have you back."

"Thanks."

"Good night, O'Neill."

"Later, T."

* * *

Sam looked up from the file she was reading when the klaxons went off. "Unscheduled off world activation!" 

"Carter," she said when the phone rang. "Thank you, I'll be right up."

She had no idea why her father was coming. He rarely just showed up for a visit. Sam hoped he wasn't going to try and con the SGC into helping the Tokr'a on another mission. She was not about to head out on one of those without the rest of SG-1.

Sam was so quick in leaving her office that she had just missed Daniel coming to tell her the good news about Jack.

"Dad?"

"Hey, Sammie," Jacob Carter said, giving his daughter a hug. "I spoke with George earlier. She said you guys had quite an adventure with the Goa'uld a couple days ago. Are you all right?"

So that's why he was here! Sam thought to herself. She smiled at him and led him to the mess hall. She knew how much he missed food from home. "I'm fine, Dad."

"I know you are physically, but Sammie," he stopped her in the hall. "George told me about Janet and Jack."

"They'll be fine too," she replied.

"Sam."

"Janet's strong and her injuries weren't too severe."

"And Jack?"

She took a deep breath. "He's in a coma. Dr. Warner doesn't think he'll regain consciousness."

"Maybe we should go check on the both of them," he suggested. "I'm not very hungry anyway."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Let's go."

* * *

"So what do you think, Cass?" Janet asked, biting her lip expectantly. She and Daniel had just questioned her about their relationship. 

Cassandra smiled. "Thank you so much for asking me, but you really didn't need to. You guys are great together and I can see how much you love each other. And I love you both too! Daniel, you've always been there for me and my Mom and we've appreciated every minute of it."

"Thanks, Cassie," Daniel replied. "The two of you have always been there for me as well. I couldn't ask for a more wonderful daughter, or wife," he added.

"Then it's settled! You have to kiss her now, Daniel," Cassandra said excitedly.

Daniel grinned at Janet. "Don't mind if I do."

Cassandra stepped back and watched with stars truck eyes as her Mom and future Father kissed tenderly. It was the most beautiful sight she had seen in a long time. She turned when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"It's about time," Sam mouthed to her. The giggling broke off the spell of the couple's kiss. "Don't stop on account of us!"

"Sam, where have you been?"

"Heading over here with my Dad, why?"

"Jack's awake."

Sam's eyes widened. "What? And no one told me?"

"Well, I went to your office, but you weren't there. I kind of got sidetracked on my way to find you..."

"I see," she replied. "I think I'll go pay him a visit.

Daniel nodded. "He's a bit out of it, but I'm sure he won't mind."

"Congratulations to the both of you," Sam told them with a smile. She gave Cassandra a hug and joined her father out in the hall.

"Now where were we?" Janet asked.

Daniel leaned over again. "Right about here, I think."

"Okay, that's my cue to leave," Cassandra said, heading out the door. "Wait up, Sam!"


End file.
